


Так, как смерным любить не по силам

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Челлендж, талигойский юг [2]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Cosplay, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Photography
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Relationships: Rotger Valdes/katzchen
Series: Челлендж, талигойский юг [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866853
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Так, как смерным любить не по силам

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/08/5a/jkFzYqd9_o.jpg)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/ed/8d/2CYfcLKJ_o.jpg)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/ee/30/ysboqp6e_o.jpg)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/bf/fd/VTHT8q6q_o.jpg)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/9a/5a/z8XuCjuY_o.jpg)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/ab/19/uV3Zwswv_o.jpg)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/b3/e2/qAmSbLYX_o.jpg)


End file.
